Prom
by Raouelle
Summary: Logan and Kendall had been buddies for years, but at their junior prom, things get heated.


He was drunk.

His sentences reduced to slurred words and commands. Stumbling down the stairs, held up right by the strong arm around his waist. Kicking in the bathroom stall. Lips desperate to taste, fingers aching to touch.

He was hot.

Bodies swaying to the music, grinding against him. His blood boiling under his skin. Green eyes finding his own over the heads of multiple pretty girls. Pathetic whimpers, disappearing in the thumping beat of the music.

And he was incredibly horny.

Logan's mind was completely empty. Void of any conscious thought as Kendall pounded into him. He couldn't remember how he ended up in a bath room stall, pressed up against the greasy door, but right now he didn't care. He was in complete bliss.

His legs were wrapped around Kendall's strong back, pressing him closer with each thrust and urging him to go deeper.

The intensity and the passion of the encounter overwhelmed both of them as they tried to feel as much of each other as possible. Their hands were entangled in each other's messy locks or roaming the other's naked chests. Their mouths smashed together in a heated kiss. Teeth clashing, nipping and biting as the kiss became more aggressive.

Logan let his hands glide down his lover's upper arms. He could feel Kendall's muscles flex under the smooth fabric of his dress shirt in an effort to pin him against the wall.

Kendall left a hot trail of open mouthed kisses down the younger guy's neck. Logan looked hotter than ever. His head was covered in a slight sheen of sweat as he let it fall against the wall. His eyes rolled back and his mouth was hanging open, giving way to a constant string of moans and pants.

Pants and jacket had been discarded carelessly in the processing of undressing him, so the only clothing Logan was wearing was a tie hanging loosely around his neck and an unbuttoned shirt revealing his toned abs. It also gave Kendall a nice view of Logan's thick cock, slapping against his stomach with each thrust.

A particularly loud moan slipped from his lips as Kendall's cock brushed against his prostate. His fingers gripped Kendall and he clung desperately to the man, knowing this moment could only last for so long. His nails digging into his bare shoulders in a way that would definitely leave marks.

Kendall sped up his thrust and he continued to slam into that lovely bundle of nerves causing the delicious sounds falling from his lover's lips to get louder and louder. His hand sneaked between their hot bodies and he started to pump Logan's cock in time with his thrusts. Flicking his wrists ever so slightly and running his thumb over the slit in a way he knew would drive the younger boy crazy.

Shouting out Kendall's name in pure pleasure, Logan felt the familiar feeling in his abdomen as his orgasm built up.

It only took a couple of more hard thrusts for Kendall to push Logan over the edge and he came hard in Kendall's hand. Kendall kept pumping his dick as he rode out his orgasm. The feeling of Logan's walls clenching around his cock made him come as well as he buried his dick deep inside of his lover.

Kendall leaned his head on Logan's shoulder as he panted heavily, a small smile on his lips. Still relishing in the bliss he felt only moments ago he nuzzled his head in the crook of Logan's neck and pressed his lips against the hot skin. He slowly lowered Logan to the ground and made sure the boy had found his footing before he looked up.

When their eyes met however, the reality of the situation came crashing down. The bliss pushed to the back of his head as shock overcame him. He had just fucked his best friend. Kendall saw Logan's features morph into a bewildered expression, a look in his eyes that mirrored the shock he felt.

Kendall shook his head and quickly took a step back. This hadn't happened. This couldn't have happened. He avoided his friend's eyes as he zipped up his pants and stormed out, leaving an equally confused Logan behind to gather his clothes.


End file.
